


Assumptions

by SugarPill



Series: Condensed Trigun [12]
Category: Trigun
Genre: And out of character, Angst, F/M, Sexual Content, Unrequited Love, Vash is an asshole, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarPill/pseuds/SugarPill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meryl wondered why she'd thought this time would be different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assumptions

Meryl cried out softly at her release, arching her back against the sheets. Vash followed soon after her, groaning lowly as he came.

The two collapsed into one another, mixing sweat and shallow breaths. Meryl ran her fingers through Vash’s damp hair and smiled. She loved this. She loved this moment where they were too breathless to speak, but words weren’t required. She loved the way Vash smelled, the way his body fit into hers. She loved the feel of his weight on top of her, loved-

Suddenly, Vash rolled off of her and sat up on the edge of her bed. His form was silhouetted in the moonlight, the dim light reflecting off his body, both real and prosthetic. His head was turned so Meryl couldn’t see his face. 

“Vash…?” She reached up to gently lay her hand on his thigh, but he shifted away. 

“It was just sex, Meryl.” His voice was soft, but his words cut through the air with a simple cruelness. “It meant nothing.”

Without waiting for her to answer, Vash stood up and collected his clothing from the floor. He picked up each piece in fluid motions, without missing a beat. Not at all like he had taken them off in the heated moments before. 

Before leaving her, Vash paused in the doorway. He turned his head so he could speak over his shoulder without looking at her. She still couldn’t see his face. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Then he left, walking down the hall as unceremoniously as he had arrived. Meryl pulled the sheets around her naked form. She suddenly felt very cold, even though it was a warm night. She wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face in her knees. Her bed suddenly felt too big for one person.

Meryl wondered why she’d thought this time would be different.


End file.
